Hearth of the Cards
by Weeb that's a Sheep
Summary: The Card game known as Hearthstone has taken over Azeroth by storm! Now conflicts, wars and battles, are now solved with Card games! How intricate! Join an Aspiring Hearthstone player as she embarks on her quest to become the best!
1. Prologue: Invention of the DUEL

**Inspired by my enjoyment of the Warcraft Universe and a certain trading card game that involves the concept of Dueling and Monsters.**

 **Hearth of the Cards! An Hearthstone Story!**

 **Prologue: The Invention of the Duel Platform.**

Hearthstone was a strange kind of card game that was invented during the war for Pandaria, while the forces of the Horde and Alliance were busy both fighting each other and vanquishing the Mighty army of Lei-shen the Thunder King, The card game was invented by a simple Dwarf Innkeeper in the middle of the cold region of Dun Morogh, the card game instantly became a hit, being both a game for the one's who desire fun and the ones who play to win.

Hearthstone was like a disease, infecting everyone with the game, soon enough, Hearthstone in of itself was like a battle or a duel, a more dignified way to solve issues, conflicts and grudges, not with a blade or a magical spell, but rather, with a thirty-card deck for a set of nine different classes.

In the village known as New Tinkertown, a town where the Gnomeragan exiles now reside in there was a single gnome within his gear-ridden home, busy at work as he hammed and drilled in some nails into a strange wrist attachment that was still in its early stages of development.

It was the dead of Night as the Gnome worked on his latest creation within his mechanical-enthused hobble.

The gnome's was bald but his beard was as thick and braid as the most prideful of Dwarfs, he hummed to himself in a joyous manner as he was tinkering on something on his desk, aside the thick-bearded Gnome was a plethora of broken and unfinished contraptions and machines, all of them were considered defective or not good enough for the perfection-seeking Gnome.

"Just a little more screws here...Some welding here...A spring in there..." The Gnome said to himself with a grumble, despite his best efforts his creations was constantly frizzy and easy to break down, but he could bet all of his gold that this invention will surely be working perfectly for the Gnome.

The Gnome inventor's name was Huey Motor, he used to be a mage, a fire one as well, blasting away Leper gnomes and Rockjaw Troggs with a pair of searing hands and fireballs, nowadays however, he spends his day, within and around his home, challenging against several friends and passerbys to a fun game of Hearthstone, however, one problem that the Gnome noticed that whenever anyone wanted to play, they had to need two things, a table and the game board.

Huey Motor was an ambitious Gnome, he was tired of having to trudge around a Hearthstone game board, its heaviness and general oversize complicated things, as he would search for an empty perfectly-spaced desk and then finally get to playing, he wanted to invent something that got rid of that process.

"And the finishing touches..." Huey said as began to draw some beads of sweat, drizzling down his beard as with some metal clamps, he proceeded to insert a glass jar that consisted of many motes of life, the motes danced around like fireflies as it was inserted into the module of the arm-band, the motes causing the blade-like bracer to glow brightly with its mystical blue hue.

The contraption looked like some sort of wrist-blade but it was dulled and not used for fighting, it was able to slide into someone's wrist, it was heavily adjustable, meaning that anyone, may they be a murloc or a Tauren can wear the machine with a sense of comfort.

"There! its finished! My greatest invention has been completed! Behold! All of Azeroth...With this contraption that latches onto your wrist, you can now play Hearthstone! Without the need of a board or a table! I call it...The Dimensional Unrestrained Energy Layer Platform, or...The D.U.E.L. Platform for short!" Huey said as he lifted the Duel Platform over his head as his Gnomish laughs echo'ed throughout the night-basked Tinker Town.

"SHUT UP! Some people are trying to sleep here!" A random Gnome called out, clearly cranky from being woken up from the high-pitched laughter of a gnome, it was enough for Huey to pipe down his successive cackles, he grumbled underneath his breath in annoyance, clearly not wanting his loud spirit to be caged.

"I'll show that guy what for, just you wait until I get an investor to mass produce this, but first...I think I should test this with someone...I just need to make another one..." Huey Motor said with a quiet laugh as he proceeded to get back to work, making another D.U.E.L. Platform for demonstration.


	2. Chapter 1: Demonstration with two Gnomes

**Hearth of the Cards**

 **Chapter 1: Huey Motor truest Demonstration**

"Hey! Tonko, would you like to have a Hearthstone game with me?" The Gnome Scientist asked with a devious smile on his face, the short black-bearded friend of the inventor of the D.U.E.L. Platform yawned loudly as he wasn't finished eating his breakfast, slowly taking a bite out of a tough hunk of bread and not being impressed with Huey's invention.

"Do you really think this is going to do what you want it do? You know me Huey...I ain't no Mage Engineer or whatever you are nowadays..." Tonko retorted as he took a sip of a glass of milk, not really looking interested, something that heavily deterred Huey Motor who simply wanted his friend to help him with demonstrating his new invention.

"Of course it will! I programmed it, I worked hard on it and I used all my gold on it! So its going to work! I just need a volunteer partner!" Huey Insisted as Tonko groaned loudly, slowly getting out of his metal seat and stretching his fatigued and awaken bones.

"Alright alright...I need my Hearthstone deck right?" Tonko said as he put on his iron-plate armor, despite being the smallest of the Alliance races, Tonko was a very potent and strong warrior, he didn't want to look like some sort of fool though, since he never bothered with Gnomish interests like engineering or mining, while Huey's room was filled with broken and failed inventions, Tonko's home was filled with weapons, armor and even a couple of training dummies here and there, each of them battered and broken due to excess training on them.

"Of course you do! Here take this extra D.U.E.L. Platform! Insert your deck in the slot! Put the platform around your writing wrist!" Huey pointed to the empty socket, supposedly where the Hearthstone deck is supposed to be when the Platform is activated, Tonko grabbed his warrior-themed deck and slowly inserted his deck into the slot, it fit like a glove, snugly fitting into the socket, the Duel Platform began to light up with life, its blue hue glowing greatly like an mana-infused sapphire.

"Now what?" Tonko asked cluelessly, not really knowing why the Duel Platform just lit up, causing Huey to groan in annoyance.,

"Just follow me Tonko...We need to show everyone my great invention!" Huey said with a growl, quickly grabbing and dragging Tonko outside of his home and into the town square of New Tinker Town.

Tinker Town was a Gnome town alright, buildings were made of refined steel with massive cogs and screws, bigger than the gnomes that drilled them on, mechano-striders and robotic rabbits and squirrels were the critters of Tinker Town and the pools of pure liquid radiation! A notable land-mark in the zone of Dun Morogh besides Ironforge and the Amberstill Ranch of course.

Ever since the Leper Gnomes retreated back into the more deeper crevices and halls of Gnomeregan, peace has finally been brought into Tinker Town, now Gnomes could live in their own inventive tranquility, it was more bustling as usual as several Tinker Town Citizens stared at the Duel Platforms that was on Huey and Tonko's wrists respectively.

"Is that some kind of fist weapon?" One gnome asked his friend as they were just minding their own business before Huey dragged Tonko out in the open, enjoying their morning of the warm sun in the cold reaches of Dun Morogh.

"Attention Everyone that owns a Hearthstone deck and enjoys the game!" Huey shouted loudly as he instructed Tonko to stand about fifteen feet away across from him.

From Huey's words, literally a whole crowd of gnomes began to stare at Huey and Tonko, it seemed like Huey had the whole audience in the palm in his hands, using the popularity of Hearthstone to his invention.

"Then boy do I have a new invention for all of you Hearthstone players and card battlers and the like! Introducing..." His Duel Platform came alive, instantly, Tonko and the crowd gasped as suddenly small traces of dark blue light began to emit from Duel Platform, forming a field and emitting a massive almost set-piece like holographic game board as the two beams from the two players Duel Platforms were effectively working together to form a portable, holographic and grandiose gameboard.

"The Dimension Unrestrained Energy Layer Platform! Also known as...The D.U.E.L. Platform! Now, are you ready my humble Assistant, Tonko Sparkgrind?!" Huey Motor asked as he drew a hand of three cards, Tonko nodded in response, somewhat silenced from the holograms.

"Wow, this is actually...Really amazing Huey...Uh..." before Tonko could speak once more, Suddenly, a big holographic coin flipped in the middle of the field, it quickly landed on the mana crystal side.

"Hah, it seems like my Assistant has won the coin toss! He gets to go second, but gets an extra card, and the coin! Like the normal rules of Hearthstone!" Huey Explained as the Gnome Warrior listened akin to the crowd that was starting to gather, watching the Hearthstone game unfold as Tonko drew cards from his Duel Platform, holding his hand of cards with a single glove.

"So...Lets get this show on the road! Lets go! But instead of starting with 30 Health as per usual Hearthstone games, we'll start with 15!" Huey Motor said as he got into a bombastic stance as the Crowd began to cheer in anticipation, an easier way of watching a Hearthstone card game!? It was the stuff of legends for any Hearthstone player, Tonko only stared at his friend with a curved eyebrow, more bewildered rather than impressed.

 **D.U.E.L. Start!  
** **Huey Motor, Class: Mage  
Vs.  
Tonko Sparkgrind, Class: Warrior  
Starting Health: 15**

"Alright, since its my turn, I'll start things off simple-minded like some sort of Trogg! I play a Mana Wyrm! (Mana: 1, ATK: 1, HP: 3)" Huey slammed the card into one of the slots on the blade of the Duel Platform, instantly, a hologram of a Mana Wyrm appeared, coiling up before letting out a menacing hiss.

"See, in order to play a minion, all you have to do is just place one of them into the seven slots on top of the blade part of the Duel Platform! its easy folks! Anyway, its your move Tonko! Show me what you got!" Huey persuaded as he ended his turn, Tonko slowly drew a card from his Hearthstone deck, struggling to deal with this new form of playing.

"Uh...Okay...I'll use, the coin card, giving me two mana crystals for this turn...Go! Bloodtalon Raptor! (Mana: 2, ATK: 3, HP: 2)" This time, the coin appeared once again on the holographic field, before it disintegrated, what replaced the decaying coin was a small, hungry-looking raptor creature, ready to bite down upon the Mana Wyrm, but it must wait a turn before siccing on the Mana Wyrm.

"You see! Any card can be portrayed on these Layer fields! No matter how big, or how small!" Huey Instructed, his mana bar gaining another crystal, as it was portrayed as a simple statistic instead of a stylistic mana crystal gauge.

"Now, I'll just play use my Hero Power! Fire Blast! On you!" Instantly, Huey's Duel Platform-bearing hand began to envelop in a artificial flame, the Inventor then threw the fire ball at Tonko, the Gnome Warrior yelped in surprise as the fire ball struck Tonko right in the chest, losing one point of his health, despite the fire ball striking down Tonko, to his surprise, it didn't hit one bit.

"Now, attack Tonko with my Mana Wyrm!" The Holographic Mana Wyrm hissed like a cruel snake before biting rushing towards Tonko like an arrow, going through Tonko and it went slip-streamed back right into its original spot.

 **Tonko HP: 13**

"I end my turn, your move Tonko!" Huey said with an Evil Scientist-like laugh, as his Mana Wyrm laughed with him with evil hisses, the Gnome-laden crowd gasped in awe as they saw the Mana Wyrm join in Huey's tics, almost as if it was alive and was highly intelligent.

"My move I guess...Draw..." Tonko said aloud, slowly drawing a card from his deck and looking at the card with a slow and calm nature as he looked upon at the task at hand.

"Heh, guess I'm quite lucky...I use my Weapon card, Fiery War Axe! (Mana: 2, ATK: 3, Durability: 2)" Immediately, Tonko was equipped with a holographic Fiery War axe, the weapon was as big as the Gnome Warrior who wields it.

"Wow...Huh, not as big as my real Axe but good enough, time to strike down that Mana Wyrm." Tonko said with a slow swing of the Fiery War Axe, he cleaved the Mana Wyrm in two, Tonko smiled within his black beard, feeling a large tone of satisfaction as it was fun slicing down the Mana Creature.

 **Tonko HP: 12**

"Huh, that was actually...Pretty extraordinaire Its like actual fighting but without having to repair or clean your armor...Get him Bloodtalon Raptor!" The Red-scaled raptor growled in obedience, quickly clawing Huey and inflicting a fifth of his total Health, he screamed in a fake manner as if he was over-acting.

 **Huey HP: 12**

"Noooo! Luckily, these Holograms do no damage to you! Making this a safe but fun alternative to using the clunky game board!" Huey explained as he stopped screaming, the Crowd of Gnomes began to chatter among themselves in wonder and awe, already seeming like they want some of the Duel Platform pie.

"I end my turn I guess..." Tonko said as he noticed that the Fiery War Axe he was wielding began to crack and rust, the durability of the War Axe deteriorating only after a single strike.

"My move! Hahaha!" Huey said with a Chaotic laugh, quickly drawing a card from the top of his deck and frowning from the card result.

"Now, lets put this up a notch, I'm going to readjust the mana levels so that we both have ten!" Huey said as both players were given a statistic about how much mana they have right now, going from two and three respectively, to a full set of ten mana.

"So, now since I have ten mana, I can blast you with a Fireball spell and a Frostbolt spell!" Huey showed his two Mage class cards, placing the cards down on the blade of the Duel Platform, being putting it into the discard pile, Tonko was assaulted by a big fireball attack, then stunted in place by a powerful ice shard attack, losing about nine points of Health.

 **Tonko HP: 3 Total Mana for both players are now 10**

"I'm going to let my assistant here have his turn, even though my Mana Wyrm has a boosted attack, I want my Assistant here to have a chance!" Huey Laughed in an arrogant manner as it seemed like the tide has turn in the Hearthstone Battle, Tonko frowned from Huey's words, drawing a card from his deck.

"Huh, in that case, time you make you realize that you just made yourself lose." Tonko said in a serious and strong tone, catching Huey off-guard from such a statement.

"I'll summon Gromm Hellscream to the field!" Drums of war began to be heard as the Leader of the Warsong Appeared with a blood-thirsty roar, his muscles are bulging, his size is impressive, his Gorehowl is mighty and his deep rage within? Near unstoppable.

"Lok...Tar...OGAR!" Gromm said with a bloodthirsty bellow, the sounds of war horns and battle drums soon followed his Traditional Orc War cry, his stats and effect being portrayed finally after is entrance was completed.

(Gromm Hellscream, Warrior-Only Legendary, Mana Level: 8, Attack level: 4, Health: 9, Effect: **Charge Enrage:** \+ 6 attack.)

"Then I'll use Cruel Taskmaster to give my Gromm his Enrage effect and a boost of two attack!" The Cruel Hammer-wielding Task Master appeared right beside the Father of Garrosh Hellscream, without a second thought, the Task master whipped Gromm's uncovered back, a severe lash plastering his demonic-green skin, instantly, the blood rage within Gromm took over, roaring out a wrathful warcry as his attack was increased from a measly four, to a massive twelve!

"Oh no..." Huey said, realizing that he put this on himself.

"Now, Grommash Hellscream, destroy Huey Motor with the blade of your Gorehowl!" Gromm Hellscream roared as the bloodfury took over any sense of logical reasoning the Orc hero had, quickly slamming down his legendary axe against Huey Motor, causing the Gnome to squeal in fear as the Axe went through him, if it wasn't a hologram, Huey would've been cleaved into two right about now.

"And thats the game!" Huey said with a laugh, the crowd that was gathered cheered from the demonstration of the Duel Platform.

"I want one!" "I want one too!" "I Want two of them!" "Me Too!" Several gnomes said aloud.

From there on since then, D.U.E.L. Platforms are now just as popular as Hearthstone, if you play Hearthstone, then you definitely have a Duel Platform, Goblins of the Bilgewater Cartel began to hear news of the invention of Duel Platforms, enraged by their Gnomish rivals inventing an extremely popular contraption, made their own versions of the Duel Platform, then many of versions were created, and the rest is history.


	3. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins!

**Author's note: please review and tell me what you think of my story :3 Anyway, let us begin!**

 **Hearth of the Cards!**

 **Chapter 2: The Journey begins! Enter Ammeria Swifteagle! And Beware of the Quillhog!**

"Hmmm..." The Ember-haired Blood Elf hummed to herself, a finger on her chin and a desk scrambled with Hearthstone Cards on top, Beside the Blood Elf girl was a sleeping Goblin, he yawned loudly as it looked like he was waiting for the Blood Elf to finish constructing her deck but due to her slowness in her deck making, the bald but youthful Goblin fell asleep on the spot.

"Oh! Cruel Taskmaster! That could work! And maybe...Armani Beserker!" The Redhead Blood Elf said to herself with a little smile on her already petite face, grabbing two copies of the Warrior-Exclusive card and the Enrage card and placing it in her deck.

"And maybe...A Kor'kron Elite! Yeah that can work! And maybe..." She scuffled through the messy pile of cards, searching for a single one that was in her mind.

"Ah! Yeah! A Bloodhoof Brave! That's exactly what I need! Good Job Ammeria You finished your deck for the Tournament!" The Blood Elf named Ammeria said with a ecstatic shout, clearly proud of herself for such a simple little achievement of completing her deck, the napping Goblin Rrght next to her to yelp in surprise, being awoken from such a loud voice!

"Gahhh! My ears hurt from your yelling Lady! Are you done with your deck building? Seriously, Time is Money friend and my Taxi Trike has other people to transport to...Other people that definitely have more gold than you!" The Goblin said with a raspy but highly annoyed growl, the Blood Elf blushed sheepishly in response.

"Oh...Sorry about that Mr..." The Blood Elf girl waited for the Goblin to give out his last name, the Goblin growled loudly as he fixed his scruffy business suit.

"Mr. Grizzle, now, lets get to where you need to be going anyway! Seriously, Its going to cost extra because of you were boring me to sleep with your slow deck-building skills!" Mr. Grizzle, the Trike Taxi Driver said with a mean glare at Ammeria, Ammeria didn't seem to fazed by the Goblin's insults.

"Uh...Alright then Mr. Grizzle...Can you take me to the crossroads now?" Ammeria asked, completely ignoring Mr. Grizzle's words, the Goblin grinded his sharp teeth together as the Blood Elf's obliviousness was taking a toll on his temper.

"Lets...Just...Lets just go!" Mr. Grizzle said with a loud grumble, getting out Ammeria's home, exiting out of the front door and immediately facing a massive whiff of oily-tainted smoke.

It was rather strange for a Blood Elf to live in the Goblin Slums of Orgrimmar, her big-doored house that was cleaned and was painted and dyed with bright colors of Silvermoon Red and Yellow compared to the more stunted buildings of what the normal goblin citizen could afford with their houses being more technological by design and smoggy green by color.

While segregation in the city is a thing of the past ever since Garrosh Hellscream was taken down as Warchief and was replaced by Vol'jin, most of the Races dwelling within the City in Durotar were rather content with living among themselves, as a result, Ammeria looked like a sore thumb when they walked out of the Goblin Slums.

"Um...Yes Mr. Grizzle!" Ammeria said as she hastily grabbed her Hearthstone things, her Blood-elf themed Duel Platform and her deck as she followed the Trike Taxi Driver, accidentally tripping on her two feet and falling flat on her face.

"Ow..." She said with a deep sigh, slowly getting up from her own clumsiness, Mr. Grizzle sighed as he heard Ammeria's thud.

Some Goblin citizens laughed at the clueless Ammeria as she walked through with a big sweet smile on her face while some various neighbors were somewhat glad to see the Blood Elf girl follow a fellow goblin since the girl simply isn't wise enough to walk her own path, despite the girl's Clumsiness (especially for a Blood elf, where they considered the most precise and the most agile of all of the horde races.) Ammeria was at least nice enough to be tolerate around the Goblin District of Ogrimmar (and dull enough to be conned).

Mr. Grizzle and Ammeria made it out of Orgimmar as they were in front of the Main Gate, the main gate was heavily protected by guards even though there was many visitors or citizens of the Orc City going in and out without much care in the world, getting on there many mounts such as Raptors, Kodos, Trikes and Wolves were parked and ready to be used.

"C'mon! Keep your pace up!" Mr. Grizzle barked at Ammeria who was struggling to pass through the bustling front gates, getting pushed around like a little fish in a thick and deep current, The Goblin Taxi Driver growled under his breath from his client's struggles, quickly running into the thick of it and pulling the Blood Elf out of the crowd.

"Sorry Mr. Grizzle! That happens to me a lot!" Ammeria peeped with a little frown on her face as the two made it to Grizzle's Taxi Trike, it was different compared to the usual standard goblin trikes, having a small engine compared to the normal big rocket-fueled ones, it was painted with simple streaks of banana yellow and black, the common colors of a Goblin Taxi driver and on the side of the Trike was a somewhat spacious side-car, being made of the same basic wood and metal that the trike was made of.

"Agh! Just shut up and get in the side-car!" Mr. Grizzle said, completely losing his patience with the Ditsy Ember-haired Blood Elf as she got into the sidecar without another word, obeying obediently to the Goblin as she sat her knees up to her chest.

"You're going to have to pay me double, just remember that..." Mr. Grizzle said with a snort as he adjusted his hat, Ammeria nodded rapidly as she was fine with having to pay extra even though she wasn't even being that annoying, she was just being herself, sure a clumsy and easily distracted self, but still herself

The Taxi Trike finally took off, quickly driving south of Durotar towards Razor hill, the Hill of Razors was the only place in Durotar that had a decent paved-road to the Barrens so it was the only path that the Taxi Trike could take, it wasn't like a Kodo or a Wolf mount, it can't handle the off-road.

Razor Hill was like a small orc village, mainly for orcs and trolls who not only couldn't afford living in the dwellings of Orgimmar but also prefer a slow and calming life away from the bustling city or the fierce wilds

Mr. Grizzle and Ammeria didn't spend a single minute in Razor Hill as the speeding Trike blazed through the town and into the road of to the Barrens, The Taxi Trike Driver and the Blood Elf were silent to each other as Mr. Grizzle simply just wanted to do his job.

The Taxi made to the Barrens border without a problem, crossing the large bridge as it was transitioned from the somewhat hot tundra of Durotar to the Savannah-like Barrens where gazelles, Raptors and Prowlers reign supreme

"So, Mr. Grizzle, do you like playing Hearthstone?" Ammeria asked, trying to pass the time with the Goblin, he huffed loudly in response, not wanting to talk but he knew for a fact that a girl like Ammeria was going to pester him until she gets an answer out of him.

"I don't have time for games like that...So no, I don't like and I don't play Hearthstone." He grumbled back, Ammeria frowned in retort, a Goblin that doesn't like Hearthstone!? Goblins are the reason why the Horde have Dueling Platforms like the Alliance! They also corroborated with their rivals, the Gnomes for the first time to release the first Hearthstone Expansion Pack!

"Have you ever tried it?" She asked, Mr. Grizzle answered with a quick shake of a head.

"Then how can you not like if you haven't tried it?" Ammeria said with a little seriousness in her voice, Mr. Grizzle huffed at Ammeria's words, not needing to experience something to have a professional opinion about it.

"You know I'm getting really tired of you-" Mr. Grizzle quickly hit the breaks as he noticed that a entire war party of Quilboar was blocking the Road! With a heavy push of the breaks, the Goblin Taxi Trike burned some rubber as its made an abrupt stop.

The Quilboars seemed like they captured a small portion of the Barren Roadway, building a ram-shackle toll, being a simple fence made of rotting wood and some Quilboar thorns nailed together with rusty nails, right next to one end of the Fence was a simple Bucket, above the bucket was a sign, with white paint, some crude words were sprawled on it.

 ** _Put all Dings Ear!_**

Despite the fact that many people could simply walk around both of those two obstacles and continue on their path to the Crossroads, but against a Taxi Trike that breaks down off-road? Pretty much a genuine blockade for Mr. Grizzle and Ammeria.

"Hey! What gives you Bacon-walkers!?" Mr. Grizzle said with a glare, quickly honking his Trike horn in front of the Quilboar war party, they snorted and laughed as they had their blades and axes unsheathed, waiting for the Goblin to pay their makeshift toll.

"Put all of your gold in the Bucket Green Gnome! Hehehehe!" One of the Quilboars said with a mean snort, raising its crudely-kept sword against the Goblin Taxi Driver

"I ain't giving you numbskulls Anything!" Mr. Grizzle said in heavy defiance, this got the Quilboars quite frustrated, they snorted among themselves, quickly coming up with a plan to take out this Goblin, take his Trike and maybe beat up the Blood Elf in the side car and take whatever jewelry or gold she had carrying on herself.

Before Mr. Grizzle could floor it with his Trike and run over some pigs, his Trike was then stunted in place by a pair of two Quilboar Geomancers! Stone began to up-heave and then stunted the wheels into a pothole.

"What the what?! I just fixed this yesterday!" Mr. Grizzle growled as he saw the two Geomancers laughing out snorts as they were complimented and cheered by their comrades as the Trike was being scratched and dented by the jagged rocks.

"Owie!" Ammeria said aloud as she tripped on her two feet once more,

"Wait...That Pink-Skin got herself a Duel Platform!" One of the Quilboars finally noticee Ammeria, quickly pointing at the Blood Elf who was out of the Side car and ready to run only for her to trip over a small little rock, landing on her bottom with a loud thud and a quick yelp of pain, she gulped in response as she realized that she had inadvertently gathered their attention due to her own lack of

"Uh oh..." Ammeria said with widened Emerald-green eyes, The Quilboars then began to mumble Amongst themselves, looking like they were now having a slight change of plans.

"Hey! Pink-Skin! Do you play Hearthstone!?" One of the Quilboars asked, Ammeria raised an eyebrow from such a question, why would such a barbaric monster like Quilboars care about whether or not that she played Hearthstone?

"Uhhh...Yeah? I mean, Its why I have my own Duel Platform..." She said as she looked at her own personal Duel Platform, the Quilboars went back to bickering with themselves.

"Then our Leader wants to duel you!" One of the Quilboars said with a mean laugh, his fellow cohorts of the Quilboar began to laugh with him as Ammeria was a little bit silent from such words.

"Thornspear! Go get the Boss!" One of the Quilboars ordered another as the Pigman did what he was told to.

"Then how about this..." Ammeria said slowly, her voice being less bubbly and instead more leader-like, gathering the attention of the Quilboars and Mr. Grizzle

"What are you doing girl?!" Mr. Grizzle asked in a reckless manner, Ammeria ignored him as she paused between her words, suddenly rising from where she tripped onto the ground, her stance evolved from lively and happy-go-lucky to strong and hardened, almost as if she was some sort of heroic warrior for the Horde defending against the strongest of the Burning Legion or an army of Alliance. Even Mr. Grizzle was a little taken aback from Ammeria's change in posture and tone.

"If I can beat your Leader...Then you'll let us pass and forever stop putting up these fake tolls! But if I lose...Then you can take Mr. Grizzles bike and all of my gold!" Ammeria challenged, her face sported a serious glare as she pulled out her Hearthstone deck from her black leather pants and inserted it in the deck of the Platform.

"WAIT WHAT?! That Trike isn't yours! It ain't yours to gamble with you stupid idiot!" Mr. Grizzle said as he pulled his ears downward in frustration to Ammeria's stupid game of stakes, it was rather enticing for the group of Pigmen, they bickered and squalled before they finally came up with a decision.

"Hehehehe! Deal! The Boss will beat you and take your Trike and all your Gold!" One of the Quilboar said with a horsey laugh.

"HER TRIKE!?" Mr. Grizzle continued to scream as the Leader of the Quilboar toll bandits finally made his entrance, the Quilboars making way for their Leader to deal with these victims on his own terms.

"Yeah...Her Trike...But after I'm done with her...Its going to be mine...Property of Quillhog!" The Leader of the Quilboar bandits said with a laugh as he confronted The Ember-haired Blood Elf, while he still like other Quilboars, hunched-over, stubby legs, big pig-snout and bulging muscles coupled with hearty and bloated paunches, The Leader of the Quillboar Bandits was more black-tinted in terms of hair and skin, having a skin tone akin to a squid's ink unlike his minions who were fleshy red.

Quillhog snorted loudly as on his left wrist was a Duel Platform, it looked like a standard non-race specific Duel Platform, being a simple grey blade and wrist brace module that tightly encased the wielders wrist, the difference compared to the generic ones was that the deck slot looked like a Boar head with beady eyes and large tusks, its mouth was open as if it was ready to chow down on some Hearthstone cards.

"Hmph, you really think so? I am...Ammeria Swifteagle! And while I may not be the Brightest tool in the drawer...But I know a thing or two about playing Hearthstone!" She said as Quillhog didn't seem to intimidated by Ammeria's claims, The Leader of the Quillboar Bandits once again snorted as he grabbed out his Hearthstone deck, slamming into his duel platform with a growl.

"Hehehe...I know a thing about playing Hearthstone too!...Enough dawdling...Lets Ride Girl!" Quillhog said with a shout, causing his fellow comrades and minions to squeal in cheer, raising their swords and axes up as the two Hearthstone Duelists began their battle.

"You better not lose this you Elf!" Mr. Grizzle said with a shaking fist, Ammeria only gave the Goblin Taxi Driver a confident smile.

"I won't, as long as I believe in my deck...And myself...Then I can crush this guy back into his Thorn Den!" Ammeria said as the two Hearthstone Duelists D.U.E.L. Platforms lit up.

 **D.U.E.L Start!  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Boar to be Wild!

**Author's note: Remember to review :3 also, I decided to make D.U.E.L.'s start at 20 health, although I may switch back to 30 though depending on your guys thoughts.**

 **Hearth of the Cards!**

 **Chapter 3: Boar to be Wild! Battle of the Hogriders!**

 **D.U.E.L. Start!  
Ammeria Swifteagle! Class: Warrior  
VS.  
Boss Quillhog! Class: Quillboar Hogleader  
Starting Health: 20**

 **Quillhog gets the coin while Ammeria goes first!**

Quillhog laughed as he drew his hand of four cards liking his starting hand and not wanting to replace any of them, a fifth card representing the coin then materialized within the Quillboar's stubby but and three-fingered hand as Ammeria drew her hand of cards, frowning slightly from the result as she began to narrate her move.

"I can't use any of these cards...I'll replace all three of them!" She said as placed her full hand back into her deck, the duel Platform paused for only a moment before it shot out three cards from the top of the deck, automatically giving back Ammeria a new hand of cards.

"Its not gonna matter girl! You're just bacon waiting to be fried!" Quillhog threatened as his minions and grunts cheered from their boss's words.

"We'll see about that Quillhog! My move!" Ammeria said as she drew a card from her deck in a dramatic and serious manner, almost as serious as the scowl she beared on her Blood Elven face, with a sense of grace and poise she began her turn, moving with a controlled and almost seemless pace, something that caused an eyebrow raise from Mr. Grizzle the goblin Taxi Driver.

"I play Voodoo Doctor! (Mana 1: ATK: 2 HP: 1) Although I won't be able to heal with its effect, I can at least get a minion on the board!" Ammeria said as she played the Troll Doctor card, the voodoo mask-wearing Witch Doctor appeared, doing a traditional troll dance before shaking a rattling shaman rod.

"Your move Quillhog!" Ammeria finished as she stood defiantly against the Quillboar, the large ink-skinned Quillboar laughed as he drew a card from his deck.

"With pleasure Girl! I use my coin card to have two mana this turn!" Quillhog growled as he discarded the coin card, his mana gauge increasing to two for this turn only.

"I then summon one of my many Hogriders! Go! Barrens Roadraider! (Mana: 2, ATK: 2, HP: 3)" The monster appeared with a puff of dusty motorcycle exhaust, what appeared when the gas dissipated and cleared was a goggle-wearing red-skinned Quillboar on a tri-bodied Motorcycle wielding a small but effective cudgel, the motorcycles backwheels were actually tank-like treads that was heavily dirtied with dust and dried grass that got caught within the back wheels folding treads.

"Since you and I share the same amount of cards in our hands, this little piggy gains Charge!" The Quillboar bandit gang explained as he showed off his hand, only having three cards, Instantly the treads of the Motorcycle began to speed rapidly, but the Roadraider held on to the breaks, making the sound of burning rubber and tread squeals,

"Now, attack the Blood Elf girl directly! Hahaha!" Quillhog said with a mean laugh as the Goggle-wearing leatherclad Quillboar biker quickly drove up to Ammeria, the Blood Elf winced as she clocked on the head with the Roadraider's club! Quillhog's minions laughed at the sight of the Blood Elf being comically bopped in the head.

 **Ammeria's HP: 17**

"Hmph, a fair start, but it soon be me taking the victory! I draw!" Ammeria said as she dramatically drew a card from her deck, she examined it for only a split second before she made her more.

"I play a Froswolf Grunt! (Mana: 2, ATK: 2, HP: 2, **Taunt** )" The warrior of the Horde appeared, his sword in his hands and ready to strike down whatever he was facing.

"Frostwolf grunt eh!? We Quillboars ain't afraid of no wolf!" Quillhog retorted, his bandit comrades squealed in approval raising their weapons as they chanted Quillhog's name.

"Then in that case, I'll return that direct attack with an attack of my own! Get him Voodoo Doctor!" The Quilboars boo'ed the Troll Witch Doctor as he shot a lightning bolt at Quillhog, causing his quills to bristle and stick up like an electrified rug!

 **Quillhog's HP: 18**

"Grrr...You'll pay for that little girl!" He said with an annoyed growl before a drew a card from his deck, Ammeria was unfazed by Quillhog's words...Nor the devious smile of the Quilboar

"Time to play my hero power! Since I prefer to be seen as a Hogleader, I can activate Overdrive!" Quillhog roared as motorcycle exhaust was blown around him almost as if he was riding an invisible mechano-hog.

"Now the next minion I play will have a reduce mana cost of one! So for now...I'm going to use my Roadraider to destroy your Frostwolf grunt, clonk him down Hogrider!" The Barrens-born Hogrider laughed sadistically before he zoomed right towards the Orc warrior, the Roadraider quickly killed the grunt with a heavy bash from his club, shattering the skull of the orc, but as a last stand, the Heroic Frostwolf grunt slashed the Quillboar in the belly, making a wicked gash across the biker's chest.

"Hahaha! Better watch out! My Overdrive Hero Power will get me one of my Signature Hogriders one turn earlier than before! Prepare yourself little girl!" Quillhog said with a mean laugh, Ammeria scoffed heavily as her turn began.

"I am always prepared, I play two cards this turn! I use Inner rage!" Ammeria showed off the card, showcasing a rampaging warrior with fiery eyes, Quillhog and his cohorts began to laugh from such a card play.

"A Inner Rage!? Your Witch Doctor will die if you use it on him! What a stupid young girl!" Quillhog jeered as his minions laughed wildly with him.

"That's why I'm going to use it on your Roadraider!" Quillhog stopped laughing as he saw his Roadraider be hit by the inner rage, for five seconds the Boar roared a battlecry as his attack was increased! But then his Mechano-hog blew up, causing the Quillboar to turn into roasted pork as he succumbed to his wounds.

"Tch...Well played girl..." Quillhog admitted with a mean low growl, Ammeria smirked from Quillhog's wounds before she proceed as planned.

"I then summon a Tauren Warrior Come on out! Fellow Warrior of the Horde! (Mana: 3, ATK: 2, HP: 3)" The Firelands-themed Tauren Warrior appeared, wielding two massive axes, if it weren't for the fact that he was a Tauren, one of the strongest of the Horde Races, then he shouldn't be able to wield such heavy weapons.

"I attack again with my Witch Doctor!" Ammeria commanded, the Witch Doctor laughed sadistically, happy to do some form of malpractice as he then shocked Quillhog once again with a Shamanistic lightning bolt!

 **Quillhog's HP: 16**

"Ahhh! You Brat! I'll take all your gold and your Trike when I'm finished with you!" Quillhog Threatened as he shook his fist in respite.

"Her TRIKE!?" Mr. Grizzle once again shouted in frustration.

"Your move Quillhog!" Ammeria retorted, not even reacting to Quillhog's threats, causing the Quillboar Hogleader to begin his turn with a glare, his mood immediately switched from annoyance to glee.

"Time to use my Overdrive effect! Since I activated it last turn, the next Minion I'll play will cost one less mana! So I'll play Mulgore Kodogreaser! (Mana: 4, ATK: 3, HP: 5)" The Mulgore Quillboar Hogrider appeared with a puff of mechano-hog exhaust, it looked like he was wearing a large skinned kodo hide as a leather vest and his helmet was made out of a bleached kodo skull, the Hogrider from Mulgore squealed in delight as his three-wheeled kodo-sized motorcycle began to start its engine.

"I never seen these kind of Hogriders before..." Ammeria realized as Quillhog laughed.

"Then this'll be a nice introduction! His Battlecry activates! Since I have more cards than you..." Quillhog once again showed off his hand, having four cards while Ammeria gasped when she saw that she only had two

"My Kodogreaser gains Charge! Destroy that Tauren Warrior, make a nice roast beef out of him Kodogreaser!" Quillhog ordered, immediately, the Tauren Warrior was quickly flattened by the large stonewheels of the Kodogreaser, the Quillboar laughing as he did that but right before he noticed that now his engine was acting up due to taking some damage in return.

"I end my turn with a zero cost mana spell! Burning Rubber! Now, the first minion I play will cost two less than usual on my next turn!" Quillhog said with a growl, meanwhile, his comrades were murming among themselves in a rather loud manner, allowing Mr. Grizzle to hear there words.

"The Boss is gonna summon a Spiked Hogrider! Hehehe! That Elfy girl better watch out and not play a taunt minion!" One of the Quillboars said with a somewhat hearty whisper.

"Yeah! Or if she just blows off her whole hand, then the Boss can just summon one of his Tanaris Hogchoppers!"

'I bet she'll do both of those two things, girl is to much of a clumsy gal to realize what she did to herself.' Mr. Grizzle said with a glare at Ammeria who's turn began.

"I play a monster by the name of Sen'Jin Shieldmasta! (Mana 4: ATK: 3, HP: 5, **Taunt** )" The plate-wearing, large shield-bearing Troll warrior appeared, he spun his axe and got into a protection Warrior Defensive Stance before he emitted out a mighty but somewhat silly warcry.

"TAZ DINGO! YES!" He roared before, Quillhog smiled, showcasing his crooked teeth as he knew what he was going to summon next.

"I go for another direct attack with my Voodoo Doctor!" The Troll Witch Doctor once again blasted Quillhog with several jolts of blue lightning, the Quillboar leader squealed in pain as some of his cronies laughed at his misfortune as his bristles were once again stiff and straightened.

 **Quillhog's HP: 14**

"Hehehe! The boss is sure is shocked!" One of the Quillboar bandits said, causing his fellow cohorts to laugh at his incredibly lame pun.

"You shut up before I feed you to the Barren Coyotes!" Quillhog threatened as his ire was definitely raised.

"My move, time to Destroy you girl! For only three mana, I play Spiked Hogrider! (Mana: 5, ATK: 5, HP: 5) And then I play another spell card! Hogrider Akimbo! With this card, if one of my Hogriders have charge, I can give him a windfury! Since you have a taunt minion, I can give him Windfury!" The Bacon gun-wielding Hogrider was then given a second bacon gun, causing the Hogrider to smile in a sadistic manner.

"Time to destroy your Shieldmasta! Shoot him down Spiked Hogrider!" Quillhog ordered, the Hogrider laughed as he pelted the Troll with bullets made of bacon, the pure velocity of the bacon bullets caused the shield of the Masta to be shattered and hit the troll right in his heart, the Troll crumpled to the floor before disappearing.

"Now, I'll use both of my Hogriders to attack you directly! Give her Hell Boys!" Quillhog said with a cruel laughed as Ammeria was blasted by bacon from the Spiked Hogrider, and then was clonked on the head by the helmet of the Kodogreaser.

 **Ammeria's HP: 9**

"Quillhog! Quillhog! Quillhog!" The Hogleader's cronies chanted, raising their raiding weapons up in the air each time, Ammeria groaned slightly in pain as her composure was weakened by the assault.

"I'm not done...Yet..." Ammeria said as she stood up straight and drew a card from her deck, the Blood elf's voice being strong and stable despite Quillhog's current dominance in the field.

"Soon you'll be Little girl Just you wait!" Quillhog retorted to the serious and determined Ammeria, she scoffed in response as she looked at her hand, contemplating on what to play to counter Quillhog's field.

"I..." Ammeria paused for a moment as the Quillboar bandits waited in anticipation of what she was gonna do.

"I equip my weapon! The Silvermoon Sword!" What materialized in Ammeria's right hand was a sword of Blood Elven Design, long, intricate and beautifully-crated, being a stark contrast to the other Races of the Horde, not dipped in poison like a Troll Weapon, not big and single-edged like a Orc Weapon, not big and blunt like a Tauren weapon and certainly not wicked and serrated like a Forsaken weapon.

"Silvermoon Sword? Never heard of such a weapon..." Quillhog insisted, not looking very threatened by the sword that Ammeria wields.

(Sword of Silvermoon, Mana: 3, Attack Value: 4, Durability: 1, Effect: Whenever a friendly minion destroys another minion, this card gains 1 durability.)

"I then use my Hero Power! Armor up!" Ammeria said with a shout, instantly she was basked in a silvery aura around her as it dissipated, Mr. Grizzle noticed that Ammeria's health was being bolstered by some armor.

 **Ammeria's HP: 9 + 2 Armor**

"I'll destroy your Spiked Hogrider with my Doctor, dealing enough damage to take him out!" The Voodoo Doctor gulped loudly before he sacrificed himself to destroy the SPiked Hogrider, he was shot by the Spiked Hogrider's bacon blaster, but as his last stand, he shot a lightning bolt right at the Quillboar's Mechano-hog, blowing up and destroying the Hogrider.

"Now...My Silvermoon Sword gains one point of durability because of my doctors Noble Sacrifice!" Ammeria raised her sword up in the air, a shining bright light covered the sword, serving as a barrier for the sword until it is swung.

"I myself will attack your Kodogreaser!" Ammeria said with before she let out a battlecry, quickly slicing the Kodogreaser Quillboar in half, her armor points immediately shattering and the golden hue of the Silvermoon sword evaporating as she culled the Pigman.

 **Ammeria's HP: 8**

"Tch...Your weapon will do nothing little girl...My Move!" Quillhog said with a growl, clearly upset that his Hogriders were sweeped clean in a single turn.

"I use my Overdrive Hero power again! Hehehe...I then play another Barrens Roadraider! I end my turn girl!" The Cudgel-wielding Hogrider arrived with a snort and a gust of mechano-hog exhaust, not being able to gain charge due to the differing hands between the two combatants

"Hmph, my move...Draw!" Ammeria said as she dramatically drew a card from her deck, the Silvermoon Sword not even weighing a down in the slightest.

"I play my Minion Card, Kor'Kron Elite! (Mana: 4, ATK: 4, HP: 3, **Charge** )" The Honor guard of the Warchief appeared with a roar, his classic High Warlord armor intimidating the Roadraider with his battle-hardened scowl.

"For Hellscream!" The Kor'Kron Elite said with a mighty roar, quickly slicing down the Quillboar into two pieces, decimating the Quillboar as it squealed in defeat.

"My Silvermoon Sword gains another point of Durability...So I'll attack you with it!" Ammeria charged up to the gasping Quillhog, swinging her sword right into the Hogleader's chest and causing the Quillboar to squeal in pain, his cohorts and cronies jeered Ammeria as Quillhog's health were dwindled.

 **Quillhog's HP: 10**

"Seems like we're quite even now Quillhog..." Ammeria stated aloud as the Hogleader growled loudly in resistance.

"Not for long little girl! its My turn now! Since I used my Overdrive ability last turn, I can summon a Leatherclad Hogleader for only five mana! (Mana: 6, ATK: 6 HP: 6)" The Mohawk-sporting cleaver-wielding Hogleader arrived with a cloud of her mechano-hog exhaust.

"I then use another one-mana spell card, Hog wild! With this card, if I don't have a Hogrider Minion that has charge, I can give that minion charge!" Immediately the Hogleader laughed as her quillboar-themed mechano-hog engine came to life, the Hogleader laughed sadistically as she zoomed right to Ammeria, slashing her to only two points of health and forcing her to drop to her knees, she was silent but it was clear that she was struggling.

 **Ammeria's HP: 2**

"This can't be happening! I'm going to lose my taxi trike because of some idiot Blood Elf decided to play Hearthstone!" Mr. Grizzle exclaimed, the Cohorts of Quillhog immediately heard this claim and began to chuckle at the Goblins misfortune, pointing fingers and snorting out chortles at the Goblin.

"Hahaha! One more turn and you're finished Girl! Any Last words?" Quillhog beckoned the now recovering Ammeria, she straightened her frizzled and messy ember hair as she began to speak.

"I can say the same for you..." Ammeria began, her voice being slow and quiet, Quillhog raised an eyebrow and was prepared to retaliate against such a claim.

"I DRAW!" She said, dramatically drawing a card from eher deck, closing her eyes as she did this action.

"From my hand, I activate the spell known as Upgrade! My weapon gets a boost of one attack and one durability!" Ammeria raised her Sword upwards, instantly, it became sharper and more longer from the upgrade, having more of a shinier edge to it.

"Time to end this...I play Shattered Sun Cleric! (mana: 3, ATK: 3, HP: 2)" The Blood Elven Blood Knight appeared, with a sword and shield, Quillhog gasped in shock.

"Wait...Then that means..."

"That's right Quillhog! With Shattered Sun Cleric's ability, my Kor'kron Elites attack goes up to five!" The Quillboar bandits started to cheer for Ammeria surprisingly.

"Hey! Why ain't you guys cheering for me?!" Quillhog questioned as he then slammed by the Kor'kron Elite's attack! Causing the Quillboar to yelp in pain as his Health points were dwindled down.

 **Quillhog's HP: 5**

"Because of this! Silvermoon Strike!" Ammeria said as she charged towards Quillhog, quickly slashing down the Quillboar with a graceful but powerful strike, defeating the Hogleader, earning her the victory.

 **Quillhog's HP: 0**

"Oh my goodness...She actually...Did it..." Mr. Grizzle said in amazement as the Quillboars were just as silent as their leader...

"And thats...All I wrote." Ammeria said as her duel Platform deactivated.


	5. Chapter 4: Arrival at the Crossroads

**Author's note: Thank you all so much for reading! Remember to review :3, I need that constructed criticism so I can even do better than before!**

 **Hearth Of the Cards!**

 **Chapter 4: Arrival at the Crossroads Tournament!**

"A Deals a deal Quillhog, let us pass without harm." Ammeria said with a serious tone, her glare was strong and her stance was just as sturdy, the Hogleader of the Quillboar Barren bandits growled in protest but nevertheless was an honorable Quillboar, with a quick motion of his hands, he signaled his Geomancer minions to finally unroot the Taxi Trike that Mr. Grizzle drove, he was still shocked from Ammeria's win against the Quillboar, she was almost like a completely different person, serious, poised and controlled, unlike how she was when they got out of Ogrimmar, clumsy, stupid and easily-duped.

"Grrr...I am a Quillboar of my word...And you're the only one who beat me in a game of Hearthstone...Let them pass boys..." Quillhog said with a low growl, his comrades proceeded to clear way for Ammeria and Mr. Grizzle to pass through without a problem.

"Thank you Mr. Quillhog! C'mon Mr. Grizzle! I can't miss the Crossroads Hearthstone Tournament!" Ammeria suddenly said, turning back to her bubbly self, her smile reaching from long ear to long ear, Quillhog curved a bristled eye-brow from the girl's change of posture, going from strong and sturdy like a statue to girly and feminine like a teenage Blood Elf girl, almost as she had a split personality condition.

"Wait...There's a Tournament at the Crossroads?" Quillhog asked as Ammeria was walking towards a taken aback Mr. Grizzle, somewhat taking interest in the concept of

"Huh!?" Ammeria, attempting to turn her head around while she was still walking to Mr. Grizzle's Taxi Trike, causing the girl to trip over her own two feet and dropping right down on the ground.

"Ow..." Ammeria exclaimed as she wiped a tear of pain from her cheek, getting dust all over her clothes as Quillhog's goons began to laugh at the girl's misfortune, that was until Quillhog glared at his cronies, quickly silencing them from snorting and chortling into a shamed stun.

"You okay Blood Elf?" Quillhog said, slowly walking up to the girl and helping her up, Ammeria was trying to hide that she bruised her knee after falling to the ground but nevertheless nodded with a bit lip.

"Yes...Thank you Mr. Quillhog...You're not as much as a bully as I thought you were..." Ammeria added as she also noticed that several of her cards spilled out, she scrambled to gather them back, Quillhog only laughed but not in a mocking manner, finding Ammeria's antics and clumsiness to be endearing.

"Well, you're not as...Naive as I thought you were...You earned my respect girl...What's your name again?" He asked with genuine unknown.

"Oh! My Name is Ammeria Swifteagle, and I hope I'll see you again soon Mr. Quillhog! But for now...I got to go! C'mon Mr. Grizzle! Lets go!" Ammeria said as she recklessly hopped back into Mr. Grizzle's Taxi Trike Sidecar, the Goblin bizarrely silent about the whole ordeal.

"Wait! Before you go Ammeria...I want to give you something." Quillhog said as he scuffled through his deck, Ammeria stared at Quillhog with a pair of emerald green eyes, with a silent and quiet motion, the Quillboar Hogleader handed the girl a single Hearthstone card.

"You gave me the best game o fHearthstone I had in quite some time...I think you deserve something so that you can remember me..." Ammeria examined the card, it was a simple Spiked Hogrider, the more useful of the rather difficult to play with Hogriders, Ammeria smiled in response and nodded as a silent gesture of thanks.

"I'll put this card to good use, You'll won't regret this decision Mr. Quillhog!" Ammeria said as Mr. Grizzle growled in protest, quickly driving away from the Quillboars as Quillhog and his goons waved goodbye to Ammeria, something that the girl returned.

The journey to the Crossroads resumed once again for the pair, Mr. Grizzle was oddly quiet about the whole ordeal as Ammeria was looking at the environment of the Barrens, in contrast to the plain's name, it was rather lively, with plenty of gazelle herds galloping to more graze-filled lands, to Hyena packs searching for the next big meal against any lost Kodos, it was rather captivating for the Blood Elf, she never truly went out of Durotar or Orgrimmar for that matter so this was an entirely new experience for her.

"Thanks Kids...For winning that game." Mr. Grizzle suddenly said aloud, swallowing his goblin pride just this once to give credit where credit is due, Ammeria smiled in response.

"No problem Mr. Grizzle! I knew I could pull through at the end, although I had some doubts at the end though hehe!" Ammeria responded as she in awed from the sight of several raptor nests, Mr. Grizzle only huffed in response, finding Ammeria's sense of wonder to be a little bit annoying.

'I thought you were going to get pub-stomped kid.' Mr. Grizzle admitted, secretly glad that Ammeria had it in her to win, his Taxi Trike was still his and his gold wasn't plundered by the Quillboars.

After several more moments of traveling, the two finally arrived at the Crossroads

After the Shattering, but before the invention of Hearthstone and D.U.E.L Platforms, the Crossroads was both risky to reside in, usually serving as a pit-stop for most people, with enemies from each side, Venture Co. Mercenaries from the north, coupled with Burning Blade Cultists, Pirates and potential members of the Alliance from the southeast of the goblin-affiliated Ratchet, from the south was the Centaurs and from the west was the Wailing Caverns, home to the violent and fanatic Druids of the Fang.

However, once D.U.E.L. Platforms and Hearthstone became a world-wide sensation, where even the cruelest of demons are more content with playing casual card games rather than actually trying to destroy all of Azeroth, then even dangerous regions like the Barrens has become a more safer place, excluding Quillhog and his goons of course.

The Crossroads, once a lone soldier surrounded by many armies, is now a actual town, a garden within a region of dry Savannah, people of the horde and even some inhabitants from the wilds dwell within the walls of the Crossroads, several spires of tall inns popped out of the walls of the town

"Alright, get off of my Trike and get your coin-purse out, it's going to cost you over 200 gold." Mr. Grizzle said with a grumble as he parked his Taxi Trike near the row of several other horde mounts, raptors, dire wolves and kodo's, the many creatures were drinking from the trough, something that the mechanical Goblin Taxi Trike doesn't need.

"Yes Mr. Grizzle, thank you for the ride!" Ammeria said loudly as she opened up her wallet, opening up about two hundred gold pieces and several dozens of silver, something that Mr. Grizzle didn't seem to notice as he nonchalantly took the money and stashed into a small chest within the Trike.

"Whatever..." Mr. Grizzle growled as Ammeria entered into the Crossroads, she looked wide-eyed and amazed as she ventured into the town, there was plenty of villagers and citizens going about on their business, one thing that the Ember-haired Blood Elf noticed was that the locals were rather poorly-dressed, bearing dirty clothes and rugged leathers, on the other hand, the tourist and visitors were decked out in more well-tailored clothes and more importantly...Duel Platforms.

Similar to Ammeria's Blood-Elf Platform, they had their own variations on the machine, Troll's had Duel Platforms adorned with voodoo masks and charms to repel bad luck and evil spirits, Orc's had platforms that looked like big powerful axes, forged with powerful iron and using primal fires to empower their duel blades, while Tauren had duel platforms decorated with Kodo hides and beads.

"Guess they heard about the tournament like I did..." Ammeria said to herself, sizing the competition as she noticed that several other duelists were grouping out a small booth, with a tinge of curiosity coursing through her mind, the Ember-haired ditz proceeded to walk towards the booth.

"Sign-ups for the Crossroads Hearthstone Tourney! Its going to start soon to sign up right now!" The Goblin said, using several horns to sound louder than he should, instantly getting Ammeria's attention.

'This is it...My first tournament!' Ammeria said inwardly, a smile on her face.


End file.
